Unis par une même douleur
by little-road
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa vie Remus Lupin rencontre une louve (OS).


_Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !_

_Un petit OS sur l'univers de Harry Potter centré sur Remus Lupin qui rencontre pour la première fois de sa vie une louve._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_"Unis par une même douleur "_**

Ambre était une jeune femme de trente-cinq ans aux traits creusés et fatigués, de petite taille, habillée d'une longue robe vert sombre, et d'une cape volante et rapiécée noire attachée par une broche d'argent en forme de serpent. Cette broche était le seul souvenir de sa famille qu'elle possédait, et c'était aussi l'unique objet précieux en sa possession. Ambre était issue d'une grande et vieille famille de sorciers au sang pur, issu pour la presque totalité de la maison de Serpentard à Poudlard. Ambre n'avait pas fait exception et avait, elle aussi, atterri dans la maison des déterminés et des ambitieux. La généalogie de sa famille possédait également plusieurs élèves issus de Serdaigle, les férus de connaissance.

Ambre avait vécu une enfance et une adolescence heureuse, dans une famille autoritaire, mais qui vous laisse aussi vous construire la vie que vous avez choisie tant que vous honorez le nom de la famille. Ses années à Poudlard avaient été parmi les plus belles de son existence et elle en était nostalgique, car elles étaient pour elle sans souffrance et sans rejet d'aucune sorte.

Car la vie d'Ambre avait basculée le jour où elle avait refusée de suivre sa famille dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme l'avait fait ses grands-parents en suivant le mage noir Grindelwald. Sa punition avait été sans appel : la lycanthropie serait son fardeau. Un poids terrible et cruel qu'elle aurait à porter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-/-

Un jour, alors qu'elle se remettait d'une nuit de pleine lune, douloureuse, bien que sans transformation grâce à ses talents en matière de potions, elle reçu une visite très inattendue. Le directeur de Poudlard lui-même était venu lui rendre visite.

Assise sur une chaise en bois, elle attendait nerveusement ce qu'allait lui dire Albus Dumbledore, assis en face d'elle sur le seul fauteuil, défoncé, qu'elle possédait. Le vieux sorcier regardait autour de lui, cet intérieur fade et peu meublé, sans faire attention à la gêne de son interlocutrice.

-Que me vaut votre visite, directeur ? demanda Ambre après un moment de silence.

-Votre intérieur est bien pauvre, dit le directeur sans prêter attention à la question de son ancienne élève.

-Quand on est à la marge de la société, c'est le cadet de nos soucis, dit Ambre d'un ton neutre, je déménage souvent.

-J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver, admit Dumbledore. Je connais votre situation, et j'en suis navré.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, dit Ambre en se levant, les seuls responsables sont les membres de ma propre famille, ajouta la jeune femme devant la fenêtre, de dos au petit salon.

-Vous n'êtes pas seule.

-J'ai des doutes à ce sujet, affirma Ambre en faisant face au directeur. Je n'apporte rien aux autres, qui me rejette d'ailleurs. Personne ne veut fréquenter de lycanthrope, et je ne peux pas trop leur en vouloir.

-Vous avez pourtant des capacités très précieuses notamment en potion, et ce n'est pas rien.

-Vous avez déjà le professeur Rogue je me trompe ?

-Effectivement, mais le professeur Rogue ne pourrait pas infiltrer des groupes de loup-garou pour les rallier à la résistance, déclara Dumbledore de but en blanc.

Ambre éclata de rire. Ainsi son ancien professeur avait une vision fantasmée d'elle-même.

-J'ai bien peur que vous me voyer plus courageuse que je ne le suis, affirma Ambre en reprenant son sérieux.

-Je pense le contraire.

-Je passe ma vie cachée du monde, je me demande bien comment vous pouvez être sûr de ça.

-Vous pouvez changer cela, dit Dumbledore en se levant de son siège. Venez faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et résistez. Croyez-moi, vous pouvez apporter beaucoup. Je vous laisse y réfléchir, ajouta le vieux sorcier avant qu'Ambre est pu répliquer.

Il posa une lettre sur la petite table, et sorti. Sur le palier de la porte il déclara :

-Cet ordre ne vous laissera pas tombée.

Et il disparut.

-/-

Le lendemain elle retomba sur la lettre rester scellée sur la table de bois clair, elle la regarda un instant, puis, sans réfléchir, elle la prit entre ses mains et se dirigea vers la poubelle de la cuisinette à droite du petit salon. Elle arrêta son geste au dernier moment, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Les mots de Dumbledore résonnèrent dans son esprit. Elle alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil aussi fatigué qu'elle, la lettre entre ses doigts fins, elle la regarda un instant avant de l'ouvrir délicatement. A l'intérieur une simple lettre manuscrite avec des instructions pour se rendre au QG de l'ordre à Londres.

-Alors cette résistance existe bel et bien, murmura Ambre pour elle-même.

-/-

Le lendemain sa décision était prise. Après son petit-déjeuner Ambre transplana et apparu devant le 12 square Grimmauld. Elle fit apparaître la maison en suivant les instructions que lui avait laissées Dumbledore dans son courrier de la veille. Elle monta rapidement les marches, ouvrit la porte en bois foncé et entra sans faire de bruit. Devant elle, la porte ouverte de la cuisine lui permettait de voir une partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec au premier plan la silhouette de Severus Rogue qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. En face de lui se tenait Remus Lupin, lui aussi lycanthrope, et un autre membre qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le premier à lever la tête quand elle approcha fût Lupin, puis Severus qui se retourna et reconnu à son tour son ancienne camarade de classe. Le maître des potions se leva d'un coup.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Severus

-Bonsoir Severus, répondit calmement Ambre. Avez-vous eu le message de Dumbledore concernant ma visite ?

-Oui nous l'avons eu, répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux brun à côté de Lupin. Je suis Sirius. Prenez place.

Et alors qu'Ambre avançait, Severus ne bougea pas.

-D'où viennent ces citatrices sur ton visage ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Une punition, expliqua Ambre, sans détourner son regard des yeux méfiants de Severus, infligée par Fenrir Greyback l'année de mes 17 ans si tu veux tout savoir. Pour avoir osé dire non à ma famille qui voulait que je devienne comme la plupart d'entre eux : une mangemort. Je peux entrer ?

Pour simple réponse Severus se rassit et la regarda prendre place à la table. Il y a quelques jours à peine il n'aurait pas cru la revoir un jour. Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard la même année, et ils avaient partager la même maison, sans doute la moins aimée de toutes : Serpentard.

-Très bien, dit Sirius, nous avons donc un nouveau membre dans l'Ordre, et si j'en crois la lettre de Dumbledore, vous avez des capacités intéressantes, comme les potions ou les sortilèges n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exacte Sirius, répondit Ambre avec un sourire timide.

-Si tu as besoin de la potion tue-loup, lui dit précipitamment Severus, je peux…

-Non, coupa Ambre, j'étais aussi douée que toi à l'école, pour ne pas dire meilleure, ajouta Ambre avec un sourire. Mais si tu veux bien me donner des ingrédients, je ne dis pas non.

Severus hocha la tête à l'affirmative et ne dit plus un mot. Remus et Sirius étaient étonnés par cet échange cordial entre ces deux êtres qui semblaient curieusement très bien se connaître.

-Vous vous connaissez ? fini par demander Sirius

-Nous étions tous les deux à Serpentard à Poudlard, répondit Ambre en acceptant le verre que lui tendait Remus.

La réunion s'acheva, Ambre se leva et suivit Severus jusqu'à la porte pour lui transmettre la liste des ingrédients qui lui manquait.

-Je suis désolé que tu sois devenue une louve, lui murmura le sorcier.

-La vie n'épargne personne je crois, affirma Ambre, merci pour ton aide Severus.

Il répondit par un faible sourire puis il sorti et disparu.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, dit Lupin dans son dos.

-Et moi je n'avais jamais vu de loup-garou beau, répliqua Ambre en lui faisant face. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous hideux.

Les joues de Remus s'empourprèrent à cette phrase.

-Vous êtes donc douée en potion ? demanda le lycanthrope en reprenant un peu de contenance.

-Effectivement, répondit la jeune femme en repartant vers la cuisine. Je tiens de ma grand-mère qui m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Malheureusement je ne la voie plus. Comme tous les autres, dit-elle en baisant la tête.

-Je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine où seul restait Sirius et Mr Weasley qui buvait un verre de whisky pur feu. Ambre et Remus prirent place chacun à un côté de la table sans mot dire.

La soirée s'écoula tranquillement, les convives parlant de tout et de rien. Seule Ambre resta silencieuse. Remus Lupin lui jetait quelques regards furtifs, il n'avait jamais vu de louve de sa vie, et il était intrigué par cette femme marquée tout comme lui par leur douloureuse condition de loup-garou. Et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi jolie.

-/-

Quelques mois plus tard, Ambre c'était pleinement faite à son nouveau rôle au sein de l'Ordre. Elle et Remus Lupin était même devenu de bons amis, même s'ils étaient souvent en mission l'un et l'autre, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ainsi qu'avec Sirius.

Les premiers temps elle faisait des allers-retours entre son domicile et le QG, jusqu'au jour où, se sentant suivie, elle décida de prendre ses affaires et de partir pour le 12 square Grimmault de façon définitive.

-Cette maison sera ton refuge, lui avait dit Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci Sirius.

-Avec plaisir Ambre, affirma le brun avec un clin d'œil. Des membres de l'Ordre doivent venir ce soir : les Weasley, Remus, mais il y a largement de la place pour tous.

La soirée fût des plus joyeuse et délicieuse, les enfants Weasley étant d'une très bonne compagnie, et les talents de cuisinière de Molly ravir plus d'un convive.

Malgré cela, Ambre alla se coucher de bonne heure car le lendemain la lune illuminerait le ciel sombre d'une intense lumière argentée. Pour la jeune femme se serait la toute première entourée d'un autre loup-garou, et elle savait que cela pourrait être tendu entre eux malgré la potion tue-loup.

Le lendemain elle descendit de sa chambre avec quatre fioles de potion dans les mains. Quand elle arriva elle vit Remus à table avec Sirius et Mr Weasley.

-Bonjour, leur dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire malgré la tension qui agitait déjà son corps.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de Serpentard aussi poli, tu es sûre que c'était bien ta maison ? lui demanda Sirius taquin.

-Certaine, lui répondit Ambre non sans un sourire carnassier.

-Par contre le sourire je ne suis pas certain, dit Sirius.

-Ce soir c'est la pleine lune Sirius, expliqua Lupin

-Je sais mais je pense que je suis plus à l'aise en chien parmi les loups.

-On ne devrait pas être très dangereux, dit Ambre, juste pas très fréquentables.

-Et les fioles c'est quoi ? demanda Sirius

Pour seule réponse Ambre tendit trois des flacons transparents à Remus.

-La plus grosse est celle du tue-loup pour ce soir, et les deux autres sont des décontractants musculaires. En période de tension il n'y a pas mieux. J'en prends toujours une le matin et le soir juste avant la pleine lune. Et le traitement n'est pas contre indiqué avec l'autre.

-Merci beaucoup Ambre, dit Lupin avec lui aussi un sourire sauvage.

-/-

Remus était allongé sur son lit depuis une bonne heure. Il ne pouvait fermer l'œil en cette nuit argenté de pleine lune. Depuis son enfance il n'avait jamais pu dormir une nuit comme celle-ci. Une nuit blanche, douloureuse, usante, qu'il lui fallait traverser ainsi tous les mois jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

N'y tenant plus il se leva, remit son gilet rapiécé, et descendit sans faire de bruit à la cuisine. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y voir de la lumière en sortir.

-Ambre doit y être, pensa le lycanthrope

Et quand il entra il vit qu'il ne s'y était pas trompé : la jeune louve était assise à la longue table de bois, la tête baissée et entre ses mains une tasse d'un breuvage fumant.

C'était un soir de pleine lune, et elle, tout comme lui, devait souffrir, car malgré la potion tue-loup la bête en eux leur faisait payer le fait d'être enfermée, comme mise en cage.

Remus s'assit de l'autre côté du siens, sans mot dire. Ambre quant à elle ne releva pas la tête. Les yeux fermés elle s'efforçait de porter son attention sur la chaleur qui se dégageait de la tasse entre ses mains.

Après un long moment, ponctué de grognements de part et d'autre, Remus se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre une tasse, puis le chocolat en poudre dans un autre placard, et enfin le lait d'amende dans le frigo. D'un geste de baguette il chauffa le tout et revins à sa place.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu loup-garou ? demanda Ambre sans relever la tête.

-Depuis mes 7 ans, répondit Remus d'un ton neutre.

Ambre releva la tête et croisa son regard devenu sombre.

-Si longtemps, murmura Ambre. Je savais Greyback sadique mais je n'aurais jamais pensé…

-Qu'il s'en prendrait à un enfant ?

Ambre hocha la tête positivement en guise de réponse, puis, prise d'une intense décharge le long de sa colonne elle n'ajouta rien.

-La bête est toujours là, murmura Remus

-Elle fait partie de nous au même titre que le reste.

-Je me suis toujours demandé si pour une femme se serait différent.

-Tu n'avais jamais rencontrer de louve ?

-Non, jamais, admit Remus non sans une grimace de douleur. Il n'y a pas grand-chose sur leur existence.

-Et pourtant il y a quelques différences, expliqua Ambre, trois pour être précise. Déjà nous avons les dents moins longues, et en général une femelle ne mord pas. Ensuite nous somme censées avoir des griffes plus longues, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors c'est peut-être une légende.

-Et le troisième point ?

-Je n'en dirais pas plus, dit Ambre en devenant légèrement rouge. Et certainement pas devant un loup-garou adulte.

-Là je suis curieux, dit ledit loup-garou un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

-Je ne dirais rien, déclara Ambre en baisant la tête.

Il y eu un long moment de silence ponctué de vagues d'intenses douleurs silencieuses. Puis Remus se leva et posa sa tasse sur le buffet. Il allait se refaire une boisson quand il eu la réponse au silence de son interlocutrice. Il se retourna et appuyé au meuble il dit :

-Tu ressens l'instinct de reproduction n'est-ce pas ?

Ambre tourna brusquement la tête vers le lycanthrope cherchant dans son regard sombre s'il était sérieux : et il l'était. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient vraiment comprendre la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais lui comprenait, et il ne la regardait pas avec dégoût ou peur, ou même avec pitié comme Severus quelques mois plus tôt, et à chaque réunion de l'Ordre.

-C'est comme une douleur intense, une intense brûlure, expliqua Ambre après un moment de silence. La première fois je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, et rares sont les écrits sur les louves.

-Alors que les loup-garou occupent un chapitre entier dans les manuels de troisième année.

-C'est exact. C'est injuste.

-Mais si je comprends bien, la potion ne le calme pas.

-ça n'intéresse personne ! s'écria Ambre, et personne ne s'en préoccupe. Elle remua sur sa chaise et reprit : je crois qu'il voudrait mieux que je monte.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le loup en fonçant les sourcils.

-Remus, commença Ambre, tu es un loup-garou, il vaut mieux que je m'isole de toi.

-Parce que je suis le seul avec qui tu pourrais avoir des relations ?

Ambre ne répondit pas, elle se leva et alla poser sa tasse sur le buffet. D'un coup de baguette elle lui rendit son aspect immaculé et la rangea dans le placard.

-Et si tu avais moins mal ? demanda Remus en la regardant

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Si le fait d'avoir une relation supprimait…

-… cet instinct ? coupa Ambre, en le réalisant en quelque sorte, c'est à cela que tu penses ? Je ne ferais pas cette expérience, et tu n'aies pas mon cobaye !

-J'essaie de t'aider, grogna Remus

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis loup-garou, dit sèchement Ambre en passant près de lui pour sortir de la pièce.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela ! cria Remus en se levant le regard noir.

Ils étaient désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur sang battant dans leurs tempes, le corps tendu. La tension entre les deux était palpable.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

-De me tuer, dit Remus, et moi aussi je te rappel.

Ambre le regardait droit dans ses prunelles sombres : il était sûr de lui.

-Ferme la porte, murmura la louve.

Remus s'exécuta et verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège. Pendant ce temps, Ambre asonorisait la pièce à l'aide d'autres sorts. Remus l'interrogea du regard.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, lui répondit Ambre.

-Tu as peur ?

-Seulement de te faire mal.

Ambre posa sa baguette sur le buffet, et ce retourna vers Lupin qui s'approcha d'elle. A son tour il plaça sa baguette sur le meuble, et plongea son regard dans les prunelles de la louve. Le désir qu'il pût y lire durci son membre et il laissa échapper un grognement.

-Tu es impatient ?

Pour seule réponse Lupin embrassa fougueusement Ambre qui répondit à son baiser avec envie. Elle avait chaud, tellement chaud. Elle senti qu'elle lâchait prise, ne répondant plus des pulsions de son corps prêt à être prit, son sexe humide et brûlant lui faisait presque mal tant il réclamait le contacte du sexe dur de son partenaire.

Leurs mains se baladaient sur leurs courbes respectives, et ils durent se retenir de déchirer leurs vêtements. Ils étaient tous deux avides de se découvrir dans les moindres recoins, et de ne faire qu'un.

Quand il la pénétra elle ressenti une immense vague d'extase qui faillit la faire basculer en arrière. Seul la prise ferme de Remus la fit restée droite.

Sans se dégager il l'emmena vers la table en bois où il entama de sauvages mouvements de va et vient.

Et pour la première fois de leur vie à chacun d'eux, leur souffrance parue bien loin devant leur passion partagée. Leur douleur s'était mutée en un plaisir intense. La lourde table en bois de la famille Black ne fût pas de trop pour supporter l'intensité de leurs ébats.

Quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, ils pouvaient dire que cette nuit argentée avait été exquise.

Après ce jour il leur paru évident qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés par hasard.

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

_Alors vos avis ?_

_Little-road_


End file.
